Birthday Surprise
by Raxmia
Summary: Suguru comes home to a showering birthday boy! Suguru/Hiro One-shot


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters!!!! (frowns)

This was my first ever smut fic. So please don't judge too harshly. I haven't edited it since I've written it!!!! . Enjoy!!

_Birthday Surprise_

Suguru had just ambled into their dimly lit kitchen with a bag full of groceries when he heard a slight hissing come from the bathroom. He carefully placed the bags on the table and tiptoed to the steaming room. He opened the door a crack and peered inside to see his auburn haired boyfriend's nude figure with water streaming down every inch of him. An evil smirk played across his face.

It was Hiro's birthday today and the green-haired teen had yet to surprise him. He quickly decided to give him a bit of a surprise.

He nimbly squeezed himself in between the door and the frame to undress quietly so as not to be detected by the hot guitarist. At the moment, Hiro's back was facing him as he slowly stripped. He then sneaked behind Hiro, letting his now apparent erection rub up against his partner, wrapped his arms around his bare waist, and slipped into the warm shower.

Immediately, a shiver went up Hiro's spine as the younger boy skimmed his fingers down towards his inner thighs. Suguru continued to tease him with his soft fingers which danced up towards Hiro's very hard erection. He rubbed the head ever so slowly with his thumb.

Hiro gave a slight moan and turned to kiss the boy vigorously yet passionately. His hands roamed and touched almost every part of the small moist body pushed up against him. He felt hands running up and down his back and then finally come up to play with the long wisps of auburn hair. Suguru wriggled his wet muscle into the other's mouth gaining dominance over the kiss.

Hiro cupped Suguru's tight ass and raised him into the sprinkling water. Immediately, the younger boy wrapped his legs around his waist. They let go of their kiss and caught their breath as they stared into eachother's eyes. The same evil smile as before graced Suguru's lips.

"I'm home," Suguru hissed into the older man's ear. His small slim body wriggled with impatience as he began to nibble along the jawline and up to the guitarist's ear.

"Horny, aren't you?" Hiro asked through a pant also noting the gesture of impatience and the hard cock against his chest while his own grew more with each little nibble.

Suguru continued to trail up to his ear and, upon his arrival, he huskily whispered a seducing "Yes" into it. One hand still holding onto the concealed nape, the other traveled down to tease and play with the hard nipple.

Hiro let out a moan which was quickly silenced by the teen's lips pressed suddenly against his own. Their tongues danced for dominance as every sigh and moan echoed throughout them. Suguru broke their lust filled kiss to catch his breath and unwrapped his legs. He planted one quick kiss on Hiro's cheek, turned around, and guided the older man's hands towards his throbbing erection.

As Hiro's hands grew closer, he couldn't help but to shudder at the sensational pleasure he felt when those skilled hands barely touched his skin. Suguru grabbed the nearby body wash and squeezed a generous amount onto the outstretched hand that now presented itself.

His hands now sticky from the substance, Hiro shoved one finger into the tight posterior. Suguru relaxed a bit as the second one entered. They scissored their way in deeper to stretch the opening as a third made its way in.

Suguru gasped as the pleasure coursed though him. Hiro nibbled along his necks and shoulders as he began to slowly pump into the boy with his digits. He had gotten a steady rhythm going when he removed the fingers and replaced them with something much bigger.

The green-haired teen whimpered as he felt the emptiness and then the sharp pain of being filled once more. He bit at his bottom lip to control his sudden desire to cry out to the man behind him. Instead, a moan escaped his lips as his pre-cum began to drizzle down the head of his erection. He spread his legs a bit and placed both hands simultaneously on the wall.

At once, Hiro began to pump the boy's throbbing cock and slowly pull out again. He wanted to take it nice and slow, but soon found that he could not control himself for much longer, He knew Suguru should feel the same way and began to pick up the pace.

The younger boy felt the pace quicken and could not help but to turn his head slightly and utter one word into the guitarist's ear. "More," he softly pleads as he felt himself being filled once more. He moved in time with the thrusts so he would be filled right up to the hilt.

Hiro no longer hesitated as he thrust into the boy completely. The thrusts became harder and faster as did the hand holding onto the still hard organ. He hit the prostrate again and again.

"Uh…ahh…more…fast..er…ahh," cried the teen through heavy pants. Soon, the cries echoed louder as the boy edged closer to his climax.

Hiro ravaged the teen's neck as he too came closer and closer to the edge. Not wanting to come before the green-haired teen, he shifted his hand to where each time he pumped the wet hard cock his thumb rubbed the head in a circular motion. Suguru gripped onto the tile as his seed exploded into the older man's hand, crying out his name.

Moments later, the guitarist came as the boy's tight muscles clamped onto the throbbing organ. He panted heavily and felt the spray of the warm water wash over the both of them. They relaxed to enjoy their momentary orgasms in eachother's arms.

A couple of minutes pass by and their breathing eases up. The rushing sound of water stops as the younger boy stepped out. The same evil smirk spread across his face as Hiro looked up at him questioningly.

"You're present is in the kitchen," he hissed as he leaned over towards Hiro. "Meet me in the room for the rest of your birthday."

He softly kissed the guitarist's bruised lips and strode out of the room, leaving an exhilarated boyfriend behind.


End file.
